Learning
by Blondezilla90
Summary: We all know what happens the night Maggie sleeps over for the first time in 2x09, right? So, this is my take on their first time. Be aware: Super fluffy fluff ahead. I just couldn't contain myself.


**Soooo I am back? Kinda sorta...new fandom, new ship...same old stories haha...I do hope you will like this anyway!**

 **Learning**

"I still can't believe you are into those cheesy romcons," Maggie laughed as she let her hand slowly caress the lower back of Alex, who was currently laying wedged between her and the couch, her head on her shoulder and her arm draped over her lap.

"Ultimately it was Kara who got me into them. I, on the other hand, cannot believe you haven't seen Pretty Woman yet, it is a classic," Alex huffed in response and moved her hand to tickle Maggies side. She chuckled at that and squirmed a little, pinching Alex.

"Stop, I'm ticklish." Alex grinned from ear to ear at that and hugged Maggie just a little tighter. For one in her life she felt content, complete and she loved it. She loved that she now had a girlfriend who she could cuddle up to during movies and someone who called her at least once a day to ask how her day is going. It was nice to have someone who cared for her, other than her super-sister.

"How come you are into such kind of movies tho?...and don't tell me you are a big softie after all." Maggie sounded curious and Alex bit her lower lip, trying to find the right words to answer the question.

"Hum...you know...I haven't been in a real relationship before...I mean, I dated a few guys, but my feelings had never passed the friends stage, because I simply wasn't interested...there were a few who tried, but I never felt it...I never felt like those women in movies, that fall head over heels in love...and I learned to live with that...and I know it is silly...but I figured if I watched those movies, I might learn how to be romantic...," her face turned red at that, but she kept talking, "because some part of me was craving the intimacy and the fuzzy feelings and all that jazz...little did I know it was just the wrong kind of person I looked for for a while...eventually I gave up and settled for being asexual or something... that is...until I met you." Maggie took in her words and nodded to herself, a smile tugging at her lips. Gently lifted her hand under Alex's chin and made her look up, simply leaning in to press her lips against hers. Alex immediately kissed her back, moving her hand behind her girlfriends head to keep their lips connected for a moment longer.

"Can I ask you a question," Maggie asked softly as she slowly pulled away, her eyes searching the ones of Alex. She nodded and Maggie drew in a breath before she spoke. "Have you...ever slept with anyone?"

"I have," Alex answers truthfully, nodding her head in confirmation. "The first time was as a teen. There was this guy I liked and we went out for a few dates. He was pretty straight forward and I figured if I slept with him, my feelings eventually would develop...stupid I know...but yeah it happened...for him more than for me...I just laid there and let it him to whatever. The second time was when I hit my rock bottom. It was during my last semester in college. I partied, a lot...a lot lot...and this guys I kept doing shots with eventually shoved his tongue down my throat...being as drunk and as lonely as I was, I just let it happen. The last thing I remember is waking up alone in some bathroom with my dress hiked up my panties ripped. That was the moment I swore to myself I would never, ever do that again and that I wasn't cut out for intimacy. Back than I had no idea that I was into women...it didn't fit into the way I saw the world."

"That sounds awful," Maggie replied thoughtfully and squeezed her sides, hugging her a little tighter to her side as she noticed how Alex's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

"Thank you for being honest with me," she simply said and pressed her lips once more to Alex, who moaned a little as she felt Maggie's tongue swipe over her lower lip. Her hands immediately clutched her sides, holding her close as the kiss got a little sloppier and wetter and incredibly amazing and sent shock waves through Alex's body, all ending in a twitch between her thighs. Very slowly they parted, gasping for air and Alex smiled as she put her head back on Maggie's shoulder, turning her attention back to the movie. Maggie grinned at that and leaned her head against Alex, her hand subconsciously roaming her girlfriends body. She started at her hip, drawing little circles there with her fingers, moving up her rib cage to the same. Alex's noticed her hand and drew in a small breath, trying to calm herself. She felt goosebumps appearing all over her body, enjoying the attention Maggie paid to her, who didn't even realized what kind of pleasure she was inflicting upon the agent.

Her fingers kept drawing random circles in various places they could reach on the upper torso, until her hand slipped down to Alex's upper thigh. Her breath hitched at that and it was than Maggie noticed just how heavy her girlfriend was breathing. She smiled to herself and bit her lip, her hand intentionally caressing her thigh. She would never, ever push Alex, but goddammit she would at least tease her a little.

"If you...want me to stop...just say so," Maggie whispered into her hair and Alex shook her head no, grabbing her hand to move it up and under her shirt. She gasped at the contact of Maggie's bare hand on her skin and bit her lower lip, trying but failing to concentrate on the movie. She felt the detectives finger run over the underside of her boob, causing Alex to moan inaudibly. She closed her eyes and leaned further into Maggie, pushing her hand up once more. She got the hint and gently cupped her breast, flicking her thumb over Alex's nipple.

"Oh god," Alex huffed out as a tiny moan escaped. It was than Maggie pushed Alex a bit so she was now laying flat on top of her. Her legs immediately wrapped around Alex hips and her free hand came up to cup her face, pecking her lips.

"Please...please tell me when it is...too much...if you want to stop?" Her voice was gentle and Alex felt herself melting. She smiled and instead of answering she pulled Maggie down for a heated kiss, her toes curling as she felt her wet muscle slip into her mouth, wrestling her tongue with her own. Alex felt a gush of wetness pooling between her thighs as Maggie's fingers pinched her nipple, her teeth nipping at her bottom lip at the same time.

"Take off my shirt," Alex rasped out as she pulled away to gasp for air. Maggie watched her and bit her lip, raising an eyebrow at Alex.

"Are you sure?" She asked once more and Alex frantically nodded her head.

"I need to feel you...please...," she answered and Maggie bit her lips as she pushed herself up a little along with Alex. First she moved her hands to take off her own shirt, exposing her bra clad chest. Alex moaned a little at the sight and licked her lips, getting on her knees in order to let Maggie take off her shirt, who tossed it to the side and took a moment to stare at Alex. Her face flushed and burned and her first reaction was to cover herself, but Maggie sensed it and grabbed her wrist, pulling Alex back down on top of her.

"You are...so beautiful Alex," she mumbled and pressed her lips to hers, gliding her hands between their bodies to gently cup her breasts. Alex moaned loudly and arched her back to press herself closer, her own hands making their way underneath Maggie. A few clumsy tries later, Maggie felt her bra come loose and Alex slowly kissed her way down her neck and shoulder, pushing the strap down, licking and nipping at every new inch of skin she met. Now it was Maggie's turn to moan, biting her lower lip when Alex finally lifts the bra off of her to throw it to the side, which caused her to stare at her half naked girlfriend.

"You can touch them, Danvers..." Maggie grinned and Alex's face turned lopsided with a dopey smile, her hands gliding up her arms and down her chest to cup Maggie's breasts.

"Wow," she mumbled and explored the new territory, but before Maggie could react Alex leaned down, closing her mouth around one of her nipples. She moaned loudly and arched her back as Alex experimentally alternated between licking, sucking and nipping at the little bud. Maggie groaned and her hands found their way into Alex hair, clutching it and slightly tugging at it, moving her head up to press her mouth to hers in a heated kiss.

"How about...we move...this elsewhere?" Maggie rasped out between kisses, looking into Alex eyes as she bites her lower lip. She reaches out to touch cup the agents face, smiling slightly as she spoke. "Only...if you're sure..."

"I am...oh god I am...but...but...what if I do something wrong? I have...no experience...and what if you don't like it and what if..." Alex rambled, but Maggie stopped her by pressing a kiss on her lips.

"Alex, listen to me...I am well aware you haven't had sex with a girl yet...but I am here with you and I am here to learn with you...I will learn what you like and you will learn what I like...we are in this together...and I promise you I will be honest with you...and I expect you to be honest with me. just like I will be with you." Her words are soft and Alex heart leaps nearly out of her chest in happiness.

"Okay...," she simply replied and pushed herself up, stretching her hand out to pull Maggie into a standing position. They both make their way over to Alex's bed, climbing on it and laying down on their sides across from each other.

"You are so...beautiful Maggie..." The words sound honest and Maggie smiled, moving her body closer to Alex, finding her lips with her own. Their free hands wandered, exploring each others upper body, until Maggie rolled Alex on her back and hovered above her. A smile graced her features and she moved to press kisses all over Alex's jaw, neck and collarbone, nipping and sucking in various places while simultaneously listening to her girlfriends reactions. For a second Alex closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of Maggie's hands and lips caressing her body. A sharp cry escaped her when she felt the detectives teeth gently sink into her nipple, soothing the nip with her tongue as she licked and sucked.

"That...was amazing," Alex rasped out, her hand clutching the bedsheet as Maggie repeated the action. Very carefully her hand slid down from her torso, her pointer finger circling her belly button before dipping down into the waistband of her yoga pants. Maggie raised her head and searched for Alex's eyes, who simply nodded her head and raised her hips off the bed, her pants and underwear being tugged down far enough so she could kick them off.

"You're so beautiful...and perfect...and sexy," Maggie whispered into her skin, her left hand gliding over her thighs, her nails lightly scratching the inside of them. Alex flinched at the contact and moaned, another wave of arousal racing through her body and ending in her core.

"Please Maggie," Alex moaned, her hips bucking as her hands comes close to touching her where she wanted it most. Maggie felt the heat radiating from her and she smiled in excitement, finally brushing the tip over her finger from her opening to her clit.

"Fuck...you're so wet...," the detective moaned, slipping her finger between her lips to caress the little bundle of nerves. Alex drew in a sharp breath, exhaling on a loud moan. Her right arm grabs her girlfriends head, pulling her closer for a passionate kiss. Maggie's hand never stopped moving, playing with her clit as she kisses Alex, pulling away the moment her middle finger slips into her body.

"Oh my god...oh god...," Alex gulped and bucked her hips, clutching Maggie's hair and gently pulling at it. Ever so slowly she starts moving, watching Alex as she relaxes completely, her legs falling open as Maggie plays her body like a fiddle. Her mouth sucking on her neck, nipping at the skin.

"More...please...more...," Alex whined and Maggie immediately obliged, slipping her ring finger in as well and steadily thrusting her fingers in and out. The agents eyes rolled back into her head, her back bowing as Maggie slides in deeper, her fingers making a come hither motion, hitting that one spot inside that even Alex didn't know exsited.

"So close...please..." Alex is a garbled mess by now, her body shaking, screaming out in ecstasy when Maggie pressed her thumb to her clit, rubbing down on it until she felt Alex clenching around her.

"Let go babe...just let go...trust me...and I will catch you," Maggie whispered in her ear, giving Alex the final push over the edge, her fingers moving until Alex's body goes limp. Her breathing is harsh and Maggie watches as she slowly came down from her high, pressing her mouth to the corner of hers. A sudden rush of tears filled Alex's eyes and she furiously blinked them away, trying to hide from Maggie. She noticed anyway and pecked her lips, cupping her face gently as she forced Alex to look at her.

"You okay?" She asked and Alex nods her head.

"Yeah..yes...I just...wow...I didn't know...how good that can be...ya know?" Maggie chuckled at that and grinned, nudging her nose against her neck as she inhaled her scent. For a long moment neither of them spoke and Maggie put her head down on Alex's chest to listen to her heartbeat. That was until Alex moved and pushed Maggie onto her back, copying the position they were in before. A curious smile was plastered on Alex's face as she leaned down and started to explore Maggie's body, her hands impatiently tugging at her pants.

"Alex...it's okay...you don't have to..," but Alex cut her off by furiously shaking her head.

"I know I don't have to...but I want to...I want t learn how to make you feel what I just felt." Her voice was steady and confident and Maggie grinned, raising her hips to help Alex rid her of her pants. Now it was Alex turn to stare, running her hand all over her body to explore.

"You're so soft...and sexy...and ….how am I so lucky?" Her words were genuine and Maggie smiled, gasping when suddently Alex was all over her with her lips, nipping, sucking and liking every inch of skin she could reach. Just like Maggie before, she watched her girlfriend, absorbed every reaction from her, every little moan or gasp, her hands stroking from her breasts down to knee and back up.

"Please...tell me...if you...don't like something, okay?" Alex mumbled into her chest, very slowly exploring the new territory between Maggie's thighs. Her legs immediately fell open, giving Alex all the confirmation and access she needed. Experimentally she let the back of her hand glide over Maggie's core, leaning in to take a nipple between her lips.

"Just...just think about what you would like...and go from there..." Maggie rasped out, her breath hitching when Alex's pressed two of her fingers against her clit, gently rubbing and circling it. No more words were needed from there. Alex simply listened to her girlfriend as she sucked on her nipple, slipping two fingers into her body, groaning at the wetness. A moan ripped through the room and Alex's confidence grew, pulling away to look Maggie in the eyes. Her fingers moved on their own accord, sliding in and out, in and out until Maggie was writhing on the bed, barley containing herself.

"Harder babe...please," she whined and Alex did just that, moving her fingers deeper and harder, copying the come hither motion that Maggie used on her. Her palm pressed to her clit, rubbing it hard as she fingered her deep, her body clenching almost violently as she comes on Alex hand, a loud moan escaping her mouth.

"Fuuuuuck," Maggie swore as Alex slowed down her hand, pulling it away as soon as her muscles stop twitching. A dopey smile appeared on Maggie's face, gasping when she saw Alex pull her hand up, looking at the wet digits before flicking her tongue out to taste them.

"Fuck Danvers...," she rasped out as Alex licked her fingers clean, leaning in to kiss her passionately.

"Can we please...learn EVERYTHING tonight?" That causes Maggie to pull away and laugh, her entire body shaking.

"You are such a nerd, Danvers. Did I get you hooked?" Maggie wiggled her eyebrows and pushed Alex on her back, rolling on top of her to settle between her parted legs.

"Indeed you did, Sawyer...so show me everything," she wickedly replied and nearly screamed when she felt Maggie slide down her body and flick her tongue against her clit.

 **THE END**


End file.
